


Nipples!

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Sergeant Shadwell's age old question of 'how many nipples have you got,' comes into play for an expectant Demon like Hastur.How many nipples DOES a Demon have?Depends one could guess-
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Nipples!

**Author's Note:**

> My Demons are written animalistic, Hasturs "breasts" are teats and are along his belly much like a cat or dog-He holds six nipples each
> 
> He's also VERY sensitive and thus when Ligur tries being well.. Smooth, his mate nearly bites his head off! (Some people like their boobs touched during pregnancy others would rather you die-Hastur would rather you die)
> 
> Mature DUE to the implied sexual nipple licking cause indeed it's a thing and implied here, Ligur LOVES a pregnant Hastur!

The ground where the long body lay was awash in the light of the setting sun. Warming it up and creeping into the pale bodies own long limbs as he rested upon his side in the fresh air.

Platinum blonde hair lay messy and long along his head, partly in his eyes, awash over his shoulders. Eyes though the black bags under them could fool you, were closed with content calm. A small smile upon his face.

He'd NEVER risk this unless his mate wasn't close by.

He knew he wasn't far now and got comfy before he arrived and lavished in attention.

His mate was so good to him, so loving and caring~

The long length of his body only changed around his belly where once it had all just been skinny and bony, was now a decent hill, heavy, active, warm.

It and in extension whatever was now inside him was made by his mate and himself~ 

As his mate's presents got closer, he began to purr deeply as the things inside his belly too seemed to also know what was coming and began to move around once more!

Food was coming, grooming, love!

Ligur~

Hastur gave a low growl as a few kicks made the moment he spent in the sun less enjoyable and hissed, leaning upwards, head looking over towards his belly as his mate approached, "Oi, give me some peace, will ya? Please? Do you like when I beg? Please?" And only gave a gasp and grunt in reply, Ligur, his mate, settling beside him ready to take care of his emotional tired hurts first.

"Hmmmmm, Peeeeeet~" Hastur heard lustfully whispered into his torn up ear and it flicked before he hissed, but nuzzled under his partners chin, "Lig~"

"Aahh! Oi! Stop'it ya Hellish Demon Spawns!" Hastur snarled, bristled as something or someONE kicked out rather harshly somewhere inside him, Ligur tutting before his voice rumbled sweetly into his mates other ear, "I got something for you, I know they'll be pleased by it too~" And Hastur groaned softly before laying upon his side.

Leaving his mates side a moment, Ligur returned with a rare treat indeed, a young Angel, a stupid one who'd gawked at him instead of flown away upon sight.

"LIG?"

"Impressed my Pet?"

He placed the meal down gently before his mate and rumbled lovingly, eyes a burning pinkish upon his own burning black, "Nothing but the best for you, Hastur~"

"Ain't going all ta me and these… Wot'evers!" Hastur demanded, breathing heavily as he rose up from his laying down position. "This is a GRAND kill and like HELL and HEAVEN it's just OURS!"

"My Pet-"

"The feathers can be for the nest, same as his clothes!"

"I'm fine watching you feed my Pet, honest, I fed whilst I hunted~" Ligur assured only to lower himself as Hastur barked, wings almost coming forth to prove a point, his body, to Ligur, to heavy to be doing all this and rolled over before the other could get much further in his anger, "I said we're SHARING this kill, Ligur!"

"Alright, my Pet, alright~"

Flapping his wings back softly, taking a soft breath next, Hastur slowly pushed himself all the way upwards back onto his feet, feeling Ligur behind him, hands guiding his body until he felt able to hold himself alone.

With a hand upon the top of his belly, the other resting below it, the black eyed Demon smirked as Ligur snagged the cold dead Angel and said as the two moved into the darkness of their forest home, "You lot are ganna enjoy a rare and delicate treat tonight~"

The scent was driving both Demons mad. Scents of blood and death alike.

Such a Holy being now cold and lifeless like those in the ground under their very feet!

"Stop'it or I'll digest YOU lot!" Hastur warned before getting to the stone mausoleum.

Ligur watched as his mate leaned his weight into the stone structure, his hands rather hard pressed upon his belly and rumbled lovingly into his neck now, licking the nape of it after his words, "Whilst you eat I'll tend to you, come, lay down now~" And painfully, Hastur walked into the darkness of the mausoleum with Ligur close behind, and with a wave of his hand, an aura darker than dark, a seal was remade to ward off anyone who wished to venture into the graveyard and further inside.

Inside the dilapidated structure, past the next few blasts of aura the two set up that made no effect on them, they pushed through a bubble of Hellish torment and came to the Hole.

The Hole was the back of the building, where the resting slots resided, two now missing from the one they once had before.

It was littered with bedding from animal furs to mortal clothes to feathers from Hastur to now-

"Satan you lot are bloody heavy!"

Ligur watched with flowing love as his partner found himself a place to rest and laid himself down, a few pillows already close by but ignored as feeding was messy and mortal clothes weren't as comfy as such.

"Healthy then?" Ligur purred, as he had promised, got down to Hasturs level undid his trenchcoat first and looked at his beloved.

With sharp fangs, Hastur bit through the Angel's wings, setting them aside for later then said with a lick to Ligurs temple, eyes honest, "If that's the case it's cause of you then~" Then broken into the dead Angel's back with an unknown hunger, maggots not even feeding.

Ligur watched a few heartbeats longer and purred sweetly, eyes a loving orange as blood dripped from Hasturs mouth, shivered at the SNAP SNAP of his jaws as he threw back his head and swallowed chunks of flesh, to hungry to chew, and began to groom his beloved with an undying love as his beloved made satisfied noises as he fed upon the body he'd brought him.

Ligur loved everything about his Slimy Toad~

How he ate, slept, looked, and now, whatever he carried inside him? Well-

Ligur LOVED Hasturs belly if just a bit more~

Privately, he'd rest his chin or ear upon it when Hastur was out cold and just listen or feel it. Up and down as his mate breathed, felt their spawns as they'd begun to call them kick around inside him.

It was warm, what lay inside his mate was safe because of Hastur~ And as Hastur would say, because of him too!

Hastur wasn't thin, bony, but plump and heavy! He rested too, slept under his watch and through those hours he'd learned to listen and feel the unborn spawns and admire the adorable slumbering form that was Hastur~

And now as he groomed his beloved's belly~

He sniffed the spots upon his mate that had long begun to have a strange, warm scent to them, now beads of white doted each and looked at Hastur then the meal then these dripping wet spots upon his mate's belly.

He counted six of them, six dripping white spots a darker color like his wings-Desert colored all over then dune colored in places.

He licks his mate's belly just above these spots and got the immediate sense he was being watched and looked Hasturs way.

Sure enough, Hasturs staring daggers at him!

His ears lower but he smiles and licks closer to the spots before making what some mortals would call a cat's trill noise and licked very lightly at a single wet spot with his tongue.

Hastur wanted NONE OF THAT and tried biting him.

Tossing the meal away, Hastur heaved himself up and around until his back faced his mate and settled down again, yawning loudly.

Guess he wasn't licking his mates belly anymore?

Flexing his claws now, to make it up to him, Ligur settled just a short bit aways and pricked at Hasturs back with just the tips of his claws, the sounds Hastur made was music to his ears and what's better was his mate heaved himself over again and began to tend him back.

His shirt was buttoned up but for Ligur, he could still have his private moments listening and feeling it~

Until then, Hastur nodded for Ligur to feed now, leaving a decent amount of it for him to enjoy and purred as he returned the care he'd been given by licking his mates face in slow, long strokes of his tongue.

Ligur abandoning the meal to return the grooming and soon the two lay down together, licking one another, Hastur mindlessly pulling out all the deceased Angel's feathers whilst Ligur had his time feeling his and Hasturs spawns enjoy the feast they'd just had that night, slowly growing due to their enriched meal of Angel~


End file.
